stardewvalleyvietnamfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Shane
|friends = |marriage = Có thể kết hôn|favorite gift = }} Shane là một dân làng thường xuất hiện với một tâm trạng không vui và cáu kỉnh, thậm chí còn mang bệnh trầm cảm. Tuy nhiên, thái độ của anh dần thay đổi khi người chơi thân thiện và gần gũi với mình hơn. Hầu như ngày nào anh cũng làm việc ở siêu thị Joja từ 9h sáng đến 5h chiều, và vào quán rượu tận hưởng buổi tối của mình sau khi tan ca. Anh không làm việc ở siêu thị vào cuối tuần hoặc những hôm mưa, mà thường xuyên lui tới quanh trang trại. Trong thẻ Mối quan hệ, trang phục của anh sẽ thay đổi thành áo đồng phục của tập đoàn Joja khi anh đang làm việc tại siêu thị. Schedule |- | Monday - Friday (Community Center Not Restored) Saturday (Community Center Not Restored) Sunday (Community Center Not Restored) Monday - Friday (Community Center Restored) Saturday (Community Center Restored) |} |- | Monday - Friday (Community Center Not Restored) Saturday (Community Center Not Restored) Sunday (Community Center Not Restored) Monday - Friday (Community Center Restored) Saturday (Community Center Restored) |} |- | Monday - Saturday (Community Center Not Restored) Sunday (Community Center Not Restored) Monday - Friday (Community Center Restored) Saturday (Community Center Restored) |} |- | Monday - Friday (Community Center Not Restored) Saturday (Community Center Not Restored) Sunday (Community Center Not Restored) Monday - Friday (Community Center Restored) Saturday (Community Center Restored) |} |- | Monday Friday |} Relationships Shane lives at his aunt Marnie's ranch with his goddaughter Jas. He works at JojaMart (unless the Community Center is completed), and Morris is his manager there. Note: Shane's relationship with Jas is revealed in only one place in the game: a rare dialog from Jas that occurs only on Sundays. Gifts Love Like Neutral Dislike Hate Heart Events Two Hearts Three Hearts After reaching 3 hearts with Shane, he will send you two recipes in the mail. He will also become slightly less rude to you during dialogues. |} Four Hearts I Four Hearts II After reaching 4 hearts with Shane, he will begin to send you gifts in the mail. His dialogues with you will also become more friendly. |} Six Hearts "Maybe for you, but not for me! You're not going to understand... Just... go away. ...Ugh..." * "...You're right. Jas... Ugh, God... I'm a horrible, *hic*... selfish person. Now I feel even worse..." * "How is that s... supposed to make me feel better? I don't even *hic* believe in Yoba... Just... go away. ...Ugh..." * "Thanks... I appreciate that... I really do." Regardless of your choice, you take him to the hospital. Harvey treats his physical ailments, but is more concerned about Shane's mental health. He tells you that he's going to recommend Shane to a counselor in Zuzu City once he wakes up. The next day, Shane will arrive at your farm to tell you that he intends to go to counselling. He also apologizes for the incident at the cliffs, to which you can respond in three different ways: * "...Yeah, me too." * "I know... That's why I stopped by, to tell you about it." * "Wow, it was that serious, huh? I can hardly remember..." }} Seven Hearts I Seven Hearts II . He will ask you to walk behind Clint and Emily as they act so the scene feels more natural. When it's over, he will thank you for helping him. * This event was Shane's six heart event before update 1.1. }} Eight Hearts Ten Hearts "Oh yeah? I guess that makes sense. Me? I get bored with Pelican Town sometimes. But... I like that you're different. We balance each other out." * "Oh really? I'm surprised... Didn't you move to Stardew Valley to escape the noise of the city? I mean... Don't get my wrong, I totally understand. My life in Pelican Town is pretty bland, you know." His attention returns to the game when the Tunnelers make a play and score a goal. In a moment of excitement, Shane gives you a kiss, but then he feels embarrassed by it and apologizes for getting carried away. After a pause, you reply with a kiss and allay his fears. The scene fades out and Shane briefly reflects on the evening. }} Quotes Quests * may randomly request an item at the "Help Wanted" board outside Pierre's General Store. The reward is 3x the item's base value and 150 Friendship points. Portraits File:Shane.png File:Shane_Happy.png File:Shane_Concerned.png File:Shane_Neutral.png File:Shane Blushing.png File:Shane Annoyed.png File:Shane Surprised.png File:Shane Pleased.png File:Shane and Charlie.png File:Shane and Charlie 2.png File:Shane Fallen Down.png Trivia *Judging by the 'Mega Station' console in Shane's bedroom he is a gamer. Additionally, it is hooked up to a 'Code Sultan XL'. *There is a book on the floor of Shane's bedroom called "How To Raise Chickens" which implies that he has at least some interest in contributing to the ranch. History References Category:Marriage candidates